


reflections

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [14]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: jaeyoon reunites with him in a mirror... kind of
Relationships: Lee Jaeyoon/Yoo Taeyang
Series: June Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Kudos: 7





	reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Hall of Mirrors
> 
> The summaries are the toughest things about these istg. i'll hopefully be back on schedule after this one! for all the ones that i haven't written yet, i'm just going to keep them around traditional drabble length, which is 100 words, if i can! mostly because i sense this month will be hectic and i am not good at time management ! xD

The hall of mirrors is one place that Jaeyoon never thought he’d meet Taeyang again. And yet, after 5 years of being apart, he found his reflection in the mirror. 

Taeyang looked in awe at the sight of Jaeyoon and Jaeyoon’s eyes roamed his face, seeking the familiarity of his gorgeous lips, his inquisitive eyes, and his adorable ears. 

They tried their best to step around the hall, careful not to bump into the many mirrors that reflected them and eventually Jaeyoon was pulled into a hug that made his heart soar. He ached in Taeyang’s arms from the sheer happiness and the need to stay there forever. 

“I missed you,” Taeyang whispered. The sound of his voice made tears grow in Jaeyoon’s eyes. 

“I missed you, too.” 

Jaeyoon hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t ever have to miss Taeyang again.


End file.
